


The First Day

by Superheeniim



Category: Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: AHH THEY WON AT MELON, M/M, fluffy fluff, mystery guest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheeniim/pseuds/Superheeniim
Summary: Heechul promised Kyunghoon something if they won the Best Rock Song award at Melon two years in a row





	The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 100th Kyungchul fic here on Ao3!! I certainly don’t think I’m that good of a writer to claim this spot but I wanted to do something special to celebrate today’s win.
> 
> Enjoy! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

“Hyung, we won.” 

Kyunghoon’s voice is coming out through the buzz of the screen as a whisper. A little bit of disbelief still laced in his body as he gripped the sheets of his bed. “Hyung we really did it, we still haven’t lost our touch. You know what this means right?” Heechul can almost see the dimple on Kyunghoon’s face despite the dark and pixelated resolution, he knows it’s there, just beside both his laugh lines.   
A noisy chuckle was Heechul’s reply. 

Despite just coming from a concert show in Japan, Heechul looked so energetic, as always, whenever they talk to each other at night like this after their respective schedules. Sometimes when Heechul gets home from filming or when they come home together after filming Aneunhyungnim. They’d spent the entire night trying to outplay each other with video games or just do other stuff, on and off the sheets.   
Now that Kyunghoon did shows twice a week, they have one less day that they spend together. But it doesn’t change the fact that they still see each other in the mornings, greeting each other with kisses and recovering from the cuddles of the night when one slipped onto bed while the other was probably already dozing off to sleep. 

“You know I don’t really care whether we win or not right? I know you’d be disappointed but still...” A dragged out groan pulled Heechul’s smile wider. He had always loved teasing him like this. Pretending to be nonchalant about their win and evading the promise he made Kyunghoon if they’d win is the best weapon for such teasing right now, he thought. 

“But hyung...” Kyunghoon readjusted his position on the bed, pulling at his knees and tucking them against his chest. He slid his glasses higher up his nose, revealing red lips formed into a pout as he placed his hands over his knees. “We already talked about this remember? You promised me? Or did you forget again? You really are getting old huh?” The counterattack eased a hearty laugh from Heechul’s chest, ending in that funny way that makes him sound like a spray bottle. 

“Alright, alright. I know where this is going. You’re old too you know, but I won’t rub it in I know you’d cry.” He pats down a sheet mask onto his face, slowly massaging the excess essence onto his hands, starting from the back of his hands and working his way towards his wrists and the rest of his fingers. 

“Let’s register it already, Kyunghoonah.” Heechul’s voice echoed inside the room. For a few seconds neither one of them said anything, both holding their breaths. He shouldn’t have been startled, but Kyunghoon had to admit he was surprised still. He never really thought they’d win the award again, let alone that Heechul would push through with the promise he made him right before Heechul and hus members flew to Tokyo for the show. 

“Hyung you’re serious right? I’m not dreaming?” He made a show of letting go of his knees and approaching the laptop camera, pinching his cheek. A blush painted across Heechul’s cheeks, covered thankfully by his sheet mask, and a warm fondness spread across his chest, filling his heart as always, whenever Kyunghoon’s cuteness reminds him that he was his. Remembering their budding friendship from years ago that developed into a blooming romance had this effect on Heechul still, making him feel warm despite the cold winter air blowing outside his hotel room. 

“I am. I promised. Let’s register our marriage. But we’ll still need to keep it under wraps for now alright?” He didn’t even hear a coherent reply as two loud cheers erupted in his eardrums. One belonging to his husband-to-be, the video chat turning to static. He probably keyboard smashed, Heechul thinks with a wide smile on his face. He removed his earphones and the now wrinkled mask from his face and tried to steady himself from the person shaking his shoulder. 

“Heechul-hyung! Are you really doing this with Kyunghoon-hyung? I didn’t expect to hear this news when I asked if I could share a room with you tonight right after the show, ahhhh! Congrats on both the award and on the new married life hyung!” Heechul got tackled into the bed by his annoying dongsaeng, both their falls softened by the abundance of pillows. 

“Get off me Kyuhyun! You big baby!”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise from GaemGyu the purple egg!! Happy December 1st! ♡


End file.
